Croatoan S2 Ep9
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Kayla's busy being miserable while the guys are busy fighting a demonic virus.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you would like background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Croatoan

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop outside the hotel room and glanced to the six pack he just bought. He should have told her to stay, he shouldn't have just let her go like that. But _she_ shouldn't have just taken off at the first sign of weakness either. Hell, he wanted to give his soul so his dad could live again, what was wrong with that? With a huff he grabbed the beer and went into the room. Sam was leaning over the bed with his head in his hands.

"Sam? You ok?"

He shook his head. "I had another vision."

"Yeah?" He pulled out a beer and handed it to him.

He shook his head. "Yeah. We need to get to River Grove."

"What happened in the vision?"

"You walked into this room, there was a guy tied to a chair and you shot him. He kept saying…it's not in me."

"Alright then. Let's head out."

In the car Sam gave him more details about the vision as they followed the coordinates on his GPS, hopefully to the right place.

"How do you know it's in Oregon?"

"There was a picture of Crater Lake."

"And I just wasted this guy? Was he possessed?"

"I don't know."

"Well most your visions are about the yellow-eyed demon. Was there black smoke or anything like that?"

"I don't know."

"Your visions are way too vague man."

"Yeah well…hold on." He leaned forward and turned the radio up.

_And in business news, entrepreneur Daniel Michelson of the NeoTech Corporation will be holding a press conference this afternoon regarding the merger between…_

Dean turned the radio station. "I don't listen to the news."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Daniel Michelson is Kayla's dad. If there's a press conference it'll probably get some media coverage, we should watch it."

He shrugged and turned the music up. Leave it to his brother to bring it up again once he actually had a distraction.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long to find a problem in River Grove, Oregon. The word 'Croatoan' was etched into one of the posts along the street, the same word that was left after the destruction of one of America's first colonies. No one knows what happened to the population, it just vanished. In River Grove it was a good possibility that it had started to happen again; all the phone lines were dead.

They quickly made their way to the house of Duane Tanner, the boy from Sam's visions. A young man answered the door of a quaint little house in the woods.

"Hi," Dean pulled out his ID and showed it to the boy. "we're looking for Duane Tanner, he lives here right?"

He nodded. "He's my brother. He in some kind of trouble?"

"No, no of course not. We just need to ask him some questions."

"Well he's on a fishing trip right now up by the lake."

"Are your parents home?"

"Jake who is it?" A man's voice was heard from inside and the boy's father and he came to the door.

The man was very calm and cooperative towards them and really…nice towards them and his son. Too nice. Creepy nice. Even Sam agreed it was weird. After the door was closed they went around the back of the house. What they saw inside wasn't so creepy nice, just creepy.

Mommy dearest was tied and gagged in a chair. Her husband and son seemed pretty cooperative in the act, as the man cut his son's arm to let the blood drip onto an open wound on the woman's shoulder.

They pulled out their guns and burst through the back door. The dad ran at them with the knife like a crazed lunatic, earning him two shots in the chest. Unfortunately the son was a little smarted and crashed through the window to his escape. Something big was going on here.


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla glanced at her reflection in the car mirror; she looked like such a tool. Dressed in business attire she looked unaffectionately at the barrage of reporters outside the building. Her father had asked her to attend this event and because she hadn't seen them in forever she agreed to go. She smiled flatly to her parents and followed them out of the car, as these things usually went they were quickly separated.

"Ms. Michelson, how's your dad taking to this next step in his corporation?"

"It's something he's wanted to do for a long time and everyone was just waiting on the paperwork to fall into place so, he's really excited. I'm proud of him."

"If this merger goes through, your net worth will triple in a matter of hours, how is it being the daughter to a major corporation?"

She smiled to avoid rolling her eyes, or possibly breaking the camera lens. "I guess I can't complain but you know, money isn't everything."

"You need more?!" Another reported shot out and a few of them chuckled.

"We always want more, there are things that money can't buy." She paused and smirked. "And for everything else, there's Master Card." With a wink she moved past the reporters and through the doors. She would do this for them, put on a happy face and pretend she wanted to be there. She'd done it before.


	4. Chapter 4

With communications out of whack, Dean tried to go the next town for help. The first thing he came across was a car with two gunshots through the windshield that looked like a slaughterhouse on the inside. There definitely weren't survivors there. Further down the road there was a makeshift roadblock led by locals, including none other than the shitty kid Sam refused to shoot. One of the men leaned into his window.

"Hey, sorry sir. Road's closed.

"Yeah I see that. What's up?"

"Quarantine. Why don't you step out of the car and we'll talk for a minute."

Dean smiled slightly. "Ah you are a handsome devil but uh, I don't swing that way. Sorry."

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd step out of the car."

"Yeah I bet you would." Dean threw the car into reverse and hit the accelerator. The dude managed to hold on until he slammed on the brakes to spin it around again. _She's such a great car._ He easily spun in the opposite direction and ditched the crowd. When he thought he was safe the man from this morning jumped in front of him with a shot gun. _Shit._

"Get out of the car!"

Dean held his hands up and got out, quickly pulling his gun. "Put the gun down!"

"You put it down! Are you one of them?!"

"No! Are you?"

"No! You could be lying!"

"So could you!" Dean took a breath and lowered his gun slightly. "We could do this all day, let's calm down before we kill each other."

"What's happening around here? My neighbor, Mr. Rogers…"

"You have a neighbor name Mr. Rogers?"

"Well not anymore."

It took some convincing but the guy agreed to go with him back to the hospital with the rest of the survivors. As he was driving they kept their guns on each other; hey you never know. Kayla would think it was funny. She'd probably convince them to put the guns away too.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the hospital Sam told him it was a demonic virus that was infecting these people. That was a new one; a virus that left traces of sulfur. It was spread with blood to blood contact and could very well span out of this town and fast.

"They've got one in here!" The Sergeant called out and ran up to them.

"What do you mean?"

Sam pointed towards the back room. "The wife's infected, the son was bleeding on her remember?"

"You can't just leave her in there. My neighbor, he was strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she gets."

The nurse was completely against shooting her. Dean had to listen to the moral crap speech while he was trying to think. He didn't want to kill an innocent person either but they didn't know how to kill this virus and mommy in there could bust out and kill someone. The Sergeant went in first but didn't have the heart to kill her, she was begging for her life, trying to trick him into surviving.

Dean glanced to his brother. "You sure she's one of them?"

Sam nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

Dean stepped forward and put three shots into her. Done. No hesitation. No apologies.

Sam waited for the man to leave the room before turning to his brother. "Again with the projecting."

"Shut up. We need to be ready in case these things come after us."

"Let's armor up then."

By the time nightfall came not only did people start hanging out around the hospital, they got a visit from Duane Tanner himself. Sam's vision was coming true.


	6. Chapter 6

Tanner didn't show signs of infection, yet. He had come in with a cut but there was no way of knowing if he had the virus this soon. They wouldn't know until it was too late. As far as he was concerned, it was better safe than sorry. Sam of course disagreed with him.

"Dean what's wrong with you? You're not even acting like you, you could kill an innocent man and you don't even care!"

"I'm not happy about this either, ok? But it's a tough job and…"

"Of course it's a tough job, we're supposed to struggle like this! We're supposed to make decisions like this, not just shoot first and ask questions later! You're acting like, well you're acting like one of those things out there."

"Uh huh." He nodded and shoved Sam back before locking him into the room.

"Open the damn door." Sam shook it. "Dean!" But he kept walking. _Damn him._

He went into the room, the Searge and the doctor were watching over the Tanner kid. He looked at Dean with terrified eyes.

"You're not gonna…" He watched him raise the gun. "No! I swear, it's not in me!"

Even Dean would admit the guilt when he held the gun up; the kid was begging, in tears, just a kid.

"I don't have a choice."

"Ask the doctor!" He sobbed. "Ask her, it's not in me!"

Dean looked to the doctor but knew her answer.

"I, just can't tell."

The kid lowered his head in defeat, sobbing and waiting for the bullet. Kayla wouldn't let him do this. _But she left you. _Dean gripped the trigger, but he couldn't do it. "Damn it." He turned and walked out. What the hell was wrong with him?

He walked down the hall and let Sam out of the room. "Let's make these damn bombs."

Sam had never heard a gunshot, which meant the kid was still alive. He waited awhile to say anything to him, but he had to ask. "So why didn't you do it?"

Dean set a bottle down and picked up another. "We need more alcohol for these."

He smirked and went into the supply closet, Dean didn't even notice the door shut. Moments later he heard screaming and ran to the door; the nurse was infected. He pulled his gun and kicked the door in, putting several bullets into the bitch that sat over his brother. But he was too late; she bled on him.


	7. Chapter 7

He sent everyone else away; it was the only way to keep them from revolting and shooting Sammy. They weren't going to shoot him and he wasn't going to leave him. Things were looking pretty grim, once again.

"I wish we had a deck of cards, foosball table or something."

"Dean, give me my gun, and leave."

"For the last time Sam, no."

He slammed his fist on the table. "This is the dumbest thing you've ever done. Dean, I'm sick. It's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you. You can keep going!"

"Who says I want to?"

"What?"

Dean breathed heavily and sat on the table. "I'm tired man. Tired of this job, this life, this weight on my shoulders. I'm tired of it."

"So you're just gonna give up? I know this stuff with dad and Kayla is getting to you but you can't…"

"This isn't about them, ok?"

"Then what is it about?"

Before he could answer the doctor was knocking at the door. Dean glanced to Sam and opened it.

"You probably want to come see this."

He followed her outside and saw, nothing. Everyone was gone without a trace which meant there wasn't really a reason to flee town anymore. So they decided to stay as long as Sam was kept secure.

Hours later Sammy still didn't have any signs of changing, nor did his blood have any traces of sulfur. He seemed somehow immune to the virus which freaked the hell out of Dean. Why would he be immune? Sam was just as baffled by it as he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam grabbed another beer and joined his brother back at the fence. Dean was resting against his, his cell phone closed in his hand.

"She's still not answering?"

Dean looked out into the clearing. "Yeah."

"You know she's just being as stubborn as you on this. She's not answering because she doesn't want to give in."

"She doesn't have to." Dean pocketed his phone. "But I can't tell her to get her ass back here if she doesn't answer the damn phone."

"Did you leave her another message?"

He nodded. Dean left her a message telling her that they'd seen a clip from the press conference where she was interviewed. The Master Card thing was funny. He didn't tell her to come back, or anything else of significance for that matter and he didn't know why because he really did want to. It just didn't seem answering machine appropriate.

"She'll be back man don't even worry about it. Let's talk about what you said back at the hospital."

"Dude we were gonna die, it doesn't even count."

"Yes it does Dean, you said you were tired of the job. And it wasn't because of dad. So what is it?"

Dean grimaced and looked at him, moment of truth. "Sam, dad told me something before he died. Something about you."

Sam looked taken back, why was he just bringing this up now? "What'd he tell you?"


End file.
